Why are you in my backyard?
by kame otaku
Summary: Destiny was a normal girl until she stepped in a puddle of green ooze. Three years later, she hears a sound from the backyard and finds...another turtle like her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

My name is Destiny. I'm twelve, and almost thirteen. My mom and I are going to the pet shop to get a turtle for my birthday. They are just so cute! Except Map Turtles; their noses are creepy! I'm hoping there's a Red-eared Slider. I want one so bad! Anyway, we just walked through the door.

I heard a tinkle of a bell as the door opened. Inside, there was a wide array of tanks and cages. Some sat on a table, and some sat on the floor. Behind the counter sat a bored looking teen. His face was dotted with red bumps and his voice cracked as he greeted us. "Welcome to Norman's Pet-atorium. Can I help you two with anything?" Mom nodded and said, "Yes, actually. My daughter wants a turtle for her birthday." The clerk sighed and motioned us to follow him to the reptile section.

"Here they are. This here is a Red-eared Slider-", he began but I interrupted him and said, "I want that one! Its plastron is curved, so it's a female, right? Can I hold her?" The clerk shrugged. "I guess

As I cuddled the turtle, my mom glanced at the price sticker, and then did a double-take. "THIS PRICE IS RIDICULOUS! Do expect us to pay this much for one little turtle?!" I looked at the sticker, and she was right. I was planning on buying it all on my own as a birthday present to myself, but I couldn't afford that! I sighed and turned to Mom. "Let's go home."

As we walked down the street, I felt something on my foot. There was a green puddle of ooze, some of which touched my foot (I was wearing flip flops.) I tried to shake some of it off, and continued walking. Suddenly, a searing pain shot up from my foot and spread to the rest of my body. My mom gasped and tried to drag me home as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**AN: I don't know how a fifteen year old thinks, so I'm sorry if it isn't right.**

It has been three years since my mutation, and in that time my social life went spiraling down the drain. As a giant turtle, you can't go to school or go to the movies with your friends, so I've had to take an online school and watch movies on Netflix. I don't see my friends anymore, and I can only venture out on Halloween. I spend all of my time at the house. Since my mom has to work, we got a dog to keep me company. This changed one night, when I heard a thud in the backyard.

I was sitting in my beanbag chair, watching Frozen. My dog, Skittles, was sleeping in my lap. Right in the middle of _Let it Go_, she woke up and decided she needed to go outside. I sighed and paused the movie. That dog could have to go at the strangest times.

I unlocked the backdoor and stepped out after my dog. Skittles growled and started barking. I heard a yell and a thud as a shape falls in front of me. Some weirdo is dressed like a turtle!

I yell.

He yells.

I hit him with a broom.

Three more boys dressed as turtles jumped down. "Mikey, you need to be more careful! What if someone saw-" began the one with a blue mask. He looked at me. I looked at him. I ran in the house screaming.


	3. LE IMPORTANTNESS!

Okay, this isn't a new chapter, but this is still important. **VERY IMPORTANT! **Okay, so lots of people have faved and followed me and this story. That's really amazing. I've gotten some pretty good reviews. I_ WOULD _update, but there are some problems:

1. I'm lazy. I have no consistency on this website so far. I'm not easily motivated. Bleh. I might overcome it in time; IDK

2. Writers' block. I have my core plot bunny, but it needs juicy detail-grass to nibble on. That means I need **YOU** to send me **ALL** of your ideas. All of them. No matter how off topic, random, or whatever. I shall spin a web of story-ness if you bring me string. Got it? OK; I'll just assume so...

UPCOMING CHAPTER: I haven't started on the new chapter, but all I know so far is that there will be a chase through the house. That's where my ideas end. **GIMME YO BRAIN FRUITS! **(Give me your ideas!)

Kame Otaku out! (I need a catchphrase or something... -.-' )


End file.
